


Prince Charming After All.

by Jinxous



Category: The Flash
Genre: M/M, Singhwayweek, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Hartley never saw eye to eye with anyone other than his knight. He was the only person to ever warm Hartley's cold heart.





	Prince Charming After All.

**Author's Note:**

> Singhway Week Day 1:
> 
> Fairytale

Hartley hadn't always been the kindest person, always a smart ass, always rude to others. Even though he was mean it didn't mean he wasn't looking for his own Prince Charming. Here he sat, in his parents castle, waiting to be some woman's prince, but his eyes were on something else, on someone else. His knight, his personal bodyguard David Singh. He enjoys staring at David for long amounts of time.

Currently Hartley was sneaking up on the guard, the man walking in a panic as he looked for the spoiled prince. In a swift movement Hartley had pulled him into an abandoned guest room. Immediately he was pushed against the door, the guard pressing his forearm against his throat. In a moment David’s harsh eyes softened and he lowered his arm. “Your highness.” He growled, Hartley wrapping his arms around David’s shoulder.

“David, don't be so formal, unless you are tied down while I am riding you.” He whispered into David’s ear, nipping at it.

“You have managed to piss off not only your parents, but a few counts and the whole staff. Next time you decide to insult a person's wear and use their horse to wreak havoc on the garden do take in count the cost of the horse and the hours that garden took.”

“My parents knew I disagreed with that count and his busty, dim-witted, harlot of a wife.” Hartley growled, pouting as he removed his arms, solely to cross them.

“You have been off lately. You've been more destructive than usual. Your parent believe that I should take action.”

“Can't even do it themselves. Oh well.” Hartley shrugged, taking a step to the side, only to have his arm gripped tightly.

“They want you back in the Iron Maiden. You do not know how much lies I had to tell them not to put you back in.”

“You're hurting my arm David. Let me go.” Hartley said, David pulling him closer. 

“Part of me thinks your parents are right, that a nice stay in the maiden would help tone down your attitude.” Hartley tried to pull away, the grip only getting tighter. Tears could be seen in Hartley’s eyes as he glared at David. “At tonight's party I expect prince like behavior and nothing else. Do you understand.”

“Yes.” Hartley mumbled, hand trying to remove David’s.

“Speak up.”

“Yes! Yes! Now remove your hand.” David released Hartley. The younger walked over to the vanity, removing his jacket and shirt. A dark bruise forming on his upper arm. The door open and shut behind him, Hartley curling up on the bed, letting his tears fall.

He was awoken hours later to a maid, her eyes showing concern. “Your highness, the party has begun. You must get ready.”

“Leave me be.”

“Sir Singh demands I bring you down dressed as soon as I located you. After today let's not make anyone else mad.” She begged, Hartley looking over at her. “He said that it won't be pleasant if he has to come find you.”

“Fine, let's get done with it.” Hartley said, leading her to his room where she helped dress him. Soon Hartley stood by his parents side, shaking hands of dukes, counts, and other wealthy people in the region. David watched him, a smirk on his face. When Hartley couldn't stand it he excused himself. He hid, the garden somewhat fixed from the horse earlier. He hid in a maze, sitting on a bench in a dead in. His tears started and dried up again, leaving him to stare at his feet. Suddenly an apple rolled into his line of sight, Hartley leaning over and picking it up.

“They make you happy.” Hartley jumped, looking up to see a man leaning against the maze column.

“Lord Thawne. You certainly gave me a fright.”

“My apologies. I heard cries and came to investigate. Are you alright your highness?”

“Just a bad day.”

“Well, an apple would be best to bring a smile back to your face. It doesn't deserve to have down emotions.”

“You're kind, but I'm not hungry at the moment.”

“I can keep secrets, mind telling me why you are sitting alone, crying while there's a party?”

“I've just had an argument with someone I trusted.”

“That guard of yours?” Thawne said, taking a bite from his own apple he pulled from his pocket. “He's been watching you all night.”

“Unfair. That's all he's being.”

“Do you believe he's being unfaithful to you?”

“I think he's wanting away from babysitting duty.”

“Your highness, you can do so much better.” Thawne said, a bright smile on his face as he took an apple from his pocket, taking a bite.

“Do you have a suggestion?” Hartley said, turning his apple in his hand.

“If you don't favor the company of harlots, maybe the son of a count.”

“The son of a count? Why so?”

“Well if you want an old man to pleasure you that's your business. I thought at least someone relatively close to your age.”

“Are you suggesting yourself?”

“No offense, but I'd strangle you by the end of the night.” Hartley laughed, lifting up the apple.

“Alright then, I guess we’ll have to test your theory tonight.” 

“Is that an invite to your chamber.”

“Only if you're interested.” Hartley said, biting into the apple. Just then David round the corner, put panic on his face.

“Hartley don't eat the apple!” He yelled, the two looking over at David, whom pulled his sword. Removing his teeth Hartley watched the apple turn grey and thorny. Dropping it Hartley begin to gasp for air. David charged, taking a swipe, but missing Thawne as the man ducked and ran into the maze. Hartley fell to the ground, gripping his throat. David was by his side immediately, trying to help him breath. Unfortunately Hartley wasn't getting any air, tears running down his face as he clung to his guard. Picking him up David ran from the maze, to the party for a doctor.

Hartley laid in a comatose state, the doctor unsure if he'd ever wake up. The King and Queen didn't shed a tear, David did though. He has sat by Hartley side since the diagnosis, sending his men on a hunt for Thawne. He was the only one other than the doctor that visited Hartley. Leaning over David kissed Hartley on the forehead, the castle quiet at the lack of the young man. “Forgive me Hartley. I had one job and I couldn't protect you.” He whispered, tears in his eyes. It's been months, the queen announcing that she was pregnant, another heir. They no longer cared about Hartley’s well being. It disgusted David on how they could stop caring about their own flesh and blood. “If you wake up, I promise I will never raise my hand to you again. I'll follow your orders only. I just want you to wake up.” David said, kissing the younger man. Hartley’s lips were warm, but cold to David, like there's no presence to the body that's still alive. David kissed him again before he laid his head down, wrapping Hartley’s hand in his own.

David nodded off not long after, sleeping peacefully as the burning candles went out. He woke when the sun shined into his closed eyes, breaking the darkness that comforted him. Groaning he turned his head, cracking his eyes open. Looking around he noticed eyes on him, and a smile directed at him. “You look so peaceful when you're asleep.” Hartley spoke, making David shoot up.

“Hartley. God Hartley.” He cried, leaning over and kissing his lover. Smiling into the kiss Hartley draped his arms around his guard. Pulling away David’s smile was followed by tears. “I thought you'd never wake up. No one did.”

“How long have I been out.”

“Months. Your mother is with child.” 

“Always thinking of themselves.” Hartley said, sitting up. “Doesn't bother me, at least now they won't send you away.” Hartley said, stretching.

“Is that why you tore apart the garden.”

“Those flowers were hideous anyway.” Hartley said, the door opening. The doctor walked in, head down in his charts as he went to his table.

“Doctor, Hartley’s awake.”

“That's very nice Sir Singh, I'll put it in the report.” The doctor said, distracted by what he was reading. Not a moment he dropped the chart and turned to face Hartley. “Your highness. I must tell your parents straight away.”

“You do that.” Hartley said wrapping his arms around David. “Draw us a bath.” He said, the man looking at him with eyes.

“Yes your highness.” Singh whispered, pulling Hartley into a kiss. The doctor ran off, hearing him yelling down the castle walls.

“David, you don't call me that unless-.”

“I'm tied down and you're riding me.” David said. Hartley smiled pulling the man into a hug.

“David…will you be my husband?”

“What do you mean? You want me to wed you.”

“Very.” Hartley said. “I love you David.”

“Even after I bruised you arm?”

“You've done worse bedding me.” 

“You just get under my skin.” He said, kissing Hartley. A cough came, the duo looking over to see the King and Queen, glares on their faces.

“Mother, pregnants a good look on you.” Hartley said, his mother huffing as she laid a hand on her stomach.”

“What in gods name are you doing?” 

“I'm kissing my fiancé.”

“Like hell I'll bless this marriage. If you think I'll let you lie with a knight-.”

“I've lied with him again and again. I love him and I won't need a blessing. You have another heir so my marriage should mean nothing.”

“You unappreciative harlot!” The king yelled, Hartley rolling his eyes and pulling David back into a kiss.

“Honey, you're getting worked up again.” The queen said, holding her husband's arm.

“I'll start our bath.” David said when he pulled away. Once he left Hartley laid back in bed, listening to his father rant. His heart was beating a mile a minute. He was lucky, he got his Prince Charming after all.


End file.
